To connect clients to content stored on a server accessible via the Internet, regional domain name system (DNS) servers translate domain names requested by clients to corresponding Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. The regional DNS servers then forward the client requests to edge or authoritative DNS servers that are associated with the requested domain names. The authoritative DNS servers store IP addresses of content servers. Upon receiving a request, the authoritative DNS servers transmit a reply with IP addresses of content servers associated with the requested content. Once a client has an IP address of a content server, the client may communicatively couple to the content server to access the desired content.
Content providers are increasing the number of content servers to accommodate an increase in client traffic from cloud computing, movie and music downloading, media streaming, social media networking, and Internet browsing. Additionally, mobile computing clients such as, for example, smartphones, e-readers, netbooks, and smartpads are increasingly enabling users across the globe to connect to the Internet from any location. To accommodate this increase in Internet usage, content providers are adding content servers and distributing these servers across different geographic locations.